Rules of Engagement
by lakeia
Summary: Summary: Edward tries to reach a compromise when Angela believes it’s time to take their relationship to the next level.


**Title:** Rules of Engagement

**Author:** Jessica

**Rating:** Mature for sexual situations

**Pairing:** Angela Weber/Edward Cullen

**Timeline:** Midnight Sun/Twilight AU

**Disclaimer:** All characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Edward tries to reach a compromise when Angela believes it's time to take their relationship to the next level.

**Special Thanks to**: Itslikenature for being a great beta. Helping a sister out when she needed it. Much appreciated.

**Notes**: I hope it's not as awful and I think it is. Also guys if you like Angela/Edward as a pairing, make sure to stop over at their livejournal community, Sense of Kinship. We're always happy to have new members to spread the E/A love. The link is located on my profile page.

***

"But why did you do that Edward?"

Angela let out an exasperated sigh as she flipped off the light in her bathroom. Dressed in an oversized _Winnie-the Pooh_ t-shirt, she padded over to the bed where Edward sat against the headboard watching her prepare for bed.

"I honestly do not understand why you're so cross with me," he stated with a furrowed brow. "You were already thinking of doing such a thing yourself; I merely brought it for them on your behalf."

"And _that_ is the problem," Angela said, grabbing a large padded brush off her nightstand before flopping down on the edge of the bed. "Not that you brought them something nice, but that you didn't even _talk to me_ about it," she argued. "You just assumed that because you have access to my thoughts that it would be okay and honestly Edward it's not!"

In a huff, she dragged the brush through her blow dried hair.

She knew very well that he couldn't control his ability to hear her thoughts, but the choices he made in regards to them were a completely different story. She wasn't used to having someone make decisions for her. Sure they were her parents, but Angela didn't have much say in that. Edward was her _boyfriend_. They were supposed to be partners. What kind of relationship did they have if he just took it upon himself to decide what was best for her, or what she wanted or needed based on a few random thoughts?

Angela continued brushing her hair until she realized that something felt different. Something felt off. Her shoulders slumped slightly when it dawned on her that though her hands was doing the job just fine, they didn't feel quite the same as another pair of skilled hands she'd become so accustomed to.

Embarrassed for even wanting to ask after practically rimming him out just seconds ago, she looked over to Edward who smiled at her knowingly.

It was such a double-edged sword.

She loved that he knew her so well, but hated that she was so predictable.

"Would you mind?" The question remained open-ended as she sheepishly held the brush out to him.

"Not in the least," he replied, easing up behind her on the bed. With his legs on either side, Edward slid the brush easily out of her hand and into his own. As he ran the brush through her hair, Angela immediately felt a familiar calm wash over her. It didn't, however, come without a bit of guilt.

_ Who asks for favors during a fight?!_

Angela chastised herself for being selfish and inconsiderate, but Edward was quick to defend her even if it was from herself.

"Nonsense," he said, voice stern. "This was not a fight. It was just a simple misunderstanding and I do apologize if I stepped out of turn. It wasn't my intention to upset you; you must know that?" he asked.

Angela did know that… which made her feel even guiltier.

"Oh, come on now, stop it." Edward kissed her soundly in her hair. "You know how much I love doing this for you," he said and Angela had to admit that she loved it more when he did it as well. The way he ran his cool fingers along her scalp, massaging gently…it was absolute magic.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back eagerly into his touch. The task itself had actually become a ritual of theirs if you can believe it. Every night before she settled into bed, he would grab her brush and run it through her locks until they practically shined. But unlike all those nights of having him sneak into her room only to disappear once her eyes grew heavy, Edward was spending the entire night by her side… _in her bed_.

The flutter in the pit of her stomach refused to die down in spite of everything that had transpired earlier. She was so happy and excited to have him here with her.

He'd never spent the night in the eight months that they'd been dating, but Angela figured it had more to do with her living arrangements than anything else. Usually, she had a full house. It was hard to talk and enjoy his company when there was this constant fear that the walls were too thin or that her brothers would undoubtedly walk in on them at any moment.

Tonight…that wouldn't be problem.

Her parents were in Port Angeles attending a weekend church seminar and her twin brothers were at a sleepover with friends. Angela had the house completely to herself and with her newfound freedom; she didn't want to waste it fighting with the one person she wanted to be closest to tonight.

"I'm sorry."

When she felt Edward's hand still mid-brush, she turned to face him. He had to shift slightly to accommodate her, but looking into his eyes, Angela said, "I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. It's wasn't about the gift," she assured. "I just really wish that you would have talked to me about it first, that's all."

"I honestly thought it would be a nice surprise. I am sorry that I upset you," Edward said. He placed the brush down on the mattress. "I just know how much you love doing nice things for your little brothers. And I knew that you were wondering how you were going to pay for the new game they wanted so badly," he tried to explain. "I thought I was helping, but you're right. I should have talked to you about it before taking such liberties."

"You were helping." Angela ran a loving hand across his cheek. "You _did_ help me. It was sweet and very thoughtful of you. But I also don't want Sam and Davy getting the idea that they can take advantage of your generosity whenever they feel like it."

Edward grinned at this, absently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "My Angel, I gave it to them. It was a gift. The money is…," he shrugged dismissively. "It's not something that I worry about. I'm happy to use it for a worthy cause."

Angela wasn't too convinced. "I'd hardly call it a _'worthy cause'_," she snorted in amusement. "It just means that they'll be spending less time out in the open air and more time glued to the television."

"Well, they're young boys," he reasoned, leaning in close. "Let them enjoy it." And with a devilish smile, Edward cupped her chin and kissed her thoroughly. It ended far sooner than Angela would have liked, but her heart raced all the same. The persistent flutter she felt in her stomach suddenly morphed into cartwheels. "Besides," Edward continued. "I always look for ways to make you happy and I've quickly learned that this is accomplished when your family and friends are content. Therefore, my actions aren't thoughtful at all, but selfish."

Angela shoved him lightly. "I don't believe that!"

She was surprised that he'd even say such a thing.

"That's because you always see the good in me," Edward spoke. "You don't want to think that I'm capable of such manipulation. But please know that there isn't anything I wouldn't do to please you. "

Angela stared at him for what seemed like the longest time before shaking her head. Never had she met someone so determined to find faults within themselves. Then again, she'd never met anyone like Edward period. He was right about one thing though—she _**did**_ see the good in him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Angela rested her head against his shoulder

Sometimes she felt like she would never really get the hang of this whole "_being in love_" thing; it was all so new to her. A lot of the time, she felt listless. Like she was coming undone at the seams and the only thing holding her together was Edward's love. And the feeling—as wonderful as it was—was also quite terrifying.

She'd never given much thought on what it would be like to fall in love, as crazy as that might sound. Her mother had always told her that love wasn't something that you went looking for, but something that found you. So with Edward and their entire relationship, Angela felt like she'd been completely blindsided because she was pretty sure that the level of adoration and love he showered on her wasn't what her mother had in mind when she spoke about first loves. Edward was in a league of his own and Angela often felt overwhelmed.

Speaking of—she closed her eyes when she felt a sudden sting of tears. She'd hoped to brush them away before Edward noticed, but of course there was no such luck. He looked down at her worriedly.

"Hey," he soothed, wiping away a fallen tear. "What's the matter?" He didn't wait for her to answer before probing her mind. He smiled faintly upon reading her thoughts. "Oh my Angel, imagine that feeling then multiply it times one thousand and that is what I feel for you every day," he swore.

If that were true then Angela had to ask, "How can you stand it?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I mean, I feel like I'm gonna _burst _sometimes. Like it's too much and I can't keep it all inside." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

It was ridiculous to fall apart like this—especially given what it was about—but the intensity of it all was downright stifling. It wasn't normal to love someone this much and it wasn't just about what Edward felt for her, but what she felt for him as well. There was this undeniable pull that seemed to sweep her up and squeeze her tight. It was like being under water and fighting for breath.

"Well that's easy," Edward answered, caressing her wet cheek. "I can stand it because you are here with me. You _**chose **_to have me in your life Angela, and I've never been happier than I am now."

The young girl still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"But you've lived for so long. I've never felt so…" Angela sighed somewhat in defeat. She was trying to form the right words, but nothing appropriate seemed to pass her lips. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"With matters of the heart, concepts such as logic and sense tend to be rather fleeting," Edward smiled. "But I understand you perfectly."

And she knew that he did. Edward _got _her and even if by some chance he didn't have the ability to read minds, she knew that he'd still know her better than anyone.

"I love you." Angela looked into his eyes as she spoke. Her voice was unguarded and sincere as ever. She knew that she didn't have to say it aloud. That he already knew how she felt about him, but she wasn't taking anything for granted. "I love you so much Edward."

"And I you," he breathed, hands gripped around her waist. "I've found my other half in you, Angela and I'm not afraid to admit that even though I'm happy, I get scared as well."

"What do _you_ have to be afraid of?" she asked incredulously.

It boggled her mind that with all his advantages over us mere mortals: super-strength, super-speed, and his ability to read minds, that this could be as overwhelming for him as it was for her. He'd lived for over a hundred years; surely he'd been in love before her?

"No, I have not," he answered truthfully and unashamed. "That's why I'm so frightened. I've finally found you, but I know that there could very well come a day when you _**don't**_ want me with you," he confessed, sadly. "I know a day will come when I will have to give you up."

She shook her head fervently, voice matter of fact. "I always want you with me, you know that."

Angela only spoke the words that were in her heart. It was how she truly felt; she could not see a time when she wouldn't want him with her. But that didn't stop her from understanding why he felt the way he did. People changed all the time and it wouldn't be practical of her to assume that something this wonderful could very well last forever. It wasn't realistic even when she knew that Edward was immortal. The fact still remained that she wasn't. And at the moment, she had no intention of becoming like him.

"And I would never want that for you even if you were willing to be like me," Edward swore, tightening his hold. "I am what I am. I've accepted the monster inside, but to have you see something in me; a creature worthy of your love?" He shuddered against her as if the very idea were impossible. "That is something that I cherish and it will be something that I take with me even if one day we are not together. You are a part of me Angela Weber. That will never change."

Angela felt exactly the same way.

Even if by some chance they didn't last, she could never see herself resenting Edward or the time they shared together. She felt blessed to have him in her life, even if she couldn't keep him. Yet something he said didn't sit well with her. She hated when he called himself a "monster" because it wasn't what she saw when she looked at him at all.

"You think you're a monster just because you're not human," she argued, "but you of all people should know that that isn't what defines a person—a good person at that, which I happen to believe you are."

Edward didn't speak which made her even more determined to prove him wrong. She hated when he did this to himself. Why was it so hard for him to see what she saw—a good man who just happened to be a vampire?

"Because you don't know the things I've done," Edward answered, shaking his head. "All you know is that you love me and because of that you'll never believe that I could kill, but I have," he admitted blatantly. "I've taken human life all for the sake of blood and I've gone on as if it were nothing."

Angela had no illusions about him or what he really was. She knew what he needed in order to sustain his life and even though she didn't think quite often of what he ate before his "vegetarian" lifestyle, she got the picture loud and clear.

"No one's perfect Edward. No one is without flaws or faults," she declared. "Sometimes, I think you want to scare me so I'll walk away from you. Like maybe, you're trying to save both of us the heartache or something."

"Maybe I am," he quietly challenged.

"Then fine!" Angela's voice was indignant as she spoke. She pulled away from him slightly, but never removed her hands from his neck. "If you're so keen on the idea of being a monster then fine; you're a monster," she said. The hurt look that flashed across his angelic face nearly broke her heart. He lowered his head, trying his best to hide it. "But you'll be _my_ monster," she clarified.

In surprise, Edward looked up to meet her gaze.

"My _'monster'_ that opens doors for me like the perfect gentleman he is," she continued. "My _'monster'_ that wraps his arms around me and makes me feel so safe." She looked into his ocher eyes unabashedly. "When you look at me with so much love in your eyes, it literally leaves me speechless," she smiled. "I can't stop you from hating what you are, but I won't sit back and listen to you trash-talk the man that I love. You can't change the past. It's about the person that you are now;_**that**_is what matters."

Angela ran both her hands through Edward's untamed hair. He looked so innocent and child-like, eagerly leaning into her touch. "And I'm not a coward," she argued. "Don't ever think that you'll have to push me away for my own good because I know who you are. I _**love**_ who you are. That's all that matters. If you can't see it," she shrugged nonchalantly, "then I guess I'll just have to love you enough for the both of us."

And without thought or consequence, she captured his lips with her own.

It was strange, the boldness that crept up inside of her so suddenly, but at this particular moment she wanted nothing more than to show Edward just how much she meant the words she'd spoken. It outweighed the constant need to be careful or safe for his sake.

It was odd to say, but kissing Edward always felt like a new experience to Angela. She hadn't kissed many boys before him so in the beginning it seemed sort of natural that a knee buckling sensation would filter through her each time their lips met. This was guaranteed when the relationship was all fresh and new. But here they were, eight months in, and he still had the same affect on her.

She could have easily chalked it up to the fact that he wasn't very forthcoming to touch her intimately. That over the months a great amount of attention had to be placed on their past moments together and now she was just overly sensitive to him, but it wasn't that at all. Kissing Edward was _truly_ a new experience each time his lips found hers, each time he touched her. The only real predictability when they got close was her own body and the way she responded to him with such vigor and excitement.

Angela felt more virginal than ever.

Edward ran his hands further up her sides, pulling her even closer to him. With her hands cupping his face, Angela sucked and kissed him greedily. She let out a soft moan when she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip before slipping inside her mouth. Never breaking her hold, she twisted her body and straddled his lap.

The fact that Edward wasn't stopping her gave Angela hope that they could go further, but her basic need to come up for air was so disheartening. Resting her head in the curve of his neck, she took in a deep breath. She could hear Edward chuckling softly as he ran a soothing hand over her back, but she didn't care. He could laugh at her all he wanted; it didn't matter how foolish she looked. Her body ached in a way it never had before and she wasn't above showing just how much she yearned to be with him.

_ Of course he wouldn't understand with his constant need to be in control_, Angela thought somewhat bitter. She had far less restraint than he did which just wasn't fair.

"Oh my love, you really have no idea, do you?"

Edward pulled back to face her, eyes drunk with what Angela could only describe as undeniable want. He stared at her in such a way she'd never seen before that lost in his gaze; she felt something inside her click.

She _**wanted**_ him, she realized in that moment. She wanted him so badly and in every way possible. Angela thought of running her tongue over Edward's pale skin; her fingers gripping the taunt muscles underneath his shirt as he held her against his hard body. She imagined how his lips would feel tasting the salt on her skin. Her legs wrapped around his narrow hips as she bucked and moaned with him inside—

"_Angela_ …"

It was Edward's primal growl that pulled her out of her reverie. She hadn't felt his body grow rigid against her as he listened in on her torrid desires. All the blood rushed to her face and neck as she blushed.

"Sorry." Angela knew them being together in that way wasn't an option. But she still couldn't help thinking…she'd just have to work harder at controlling her impulses.

"How about a compromise instead?" Edward whispered thickly in her ear.

Surprised, she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Edward merely smiled.

"Lay down on the bed with me," the vampire instructed and Angela did as she was told. With a gentle tug, Edward pulled her to him, easing them both back onto the bed. She settled in between his legs, her back against his chest as they rested against the wooden headboard. She swallowed deeply, waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

Angela closed her eyes as Edward ran his hands possessively across her belly. He pawed shamelessly at her flesh through the thin cotton fabric of her shirt, before drawing the garment up over her hips. Instinctively, she reached out for him, raising her arms over her head until her fingers found refugee in his damningly, bronze hair.

Holding onto him, she moaned when Edward reached underneath her shirt and cupped her breasts with both hands. She'd never practiced wearing a bra to bed since she didn't have much to hold up in the first place, but tonight she was especially grateful not to have to toy with the undergarment.

He fondled her teasingly; light touches mingled with firm grips while his fingers grazed and toyed with her nipples. Angela felt her body quickly grow hot and undeniable wetness pool between her legs. Slowly, she started to grind against Edward in desperate need of some friction as he held her from behind. Her movements were purely instinctual. She hadn't given much thought to it, but she loved the feel of her ass pressed against his manhood as he grew hard. Moving at a steady pace, she rewarded him a touch for touch, a sensation for a sensation.

"Angela, please…" he breathed near desperate. "I don't know if I can do this if you…"

She didn't have to see his face to know that he was fighting to stay in control. _Always the need to control himself_, she thought sadly. And her too it would seem.

Angela figured it was one thing to provide her with the intimacy that she wanted, but a completely different matter to get him turned on as well. There was really no helping it though. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he wanted her. The feel of his hard on was clear indication as to how he felt and she'd be damned if she let this "compromise" be completely one side.

She ignored his faint protests as she continued to move against him, her body working slightly on its own accord. It felt too good. He felt too good to just lie down and simply take it. She allowed her mind to wonder on all the possibilities of them together, uninhibited and giving in to the passion that they felt for each other.

Angela's thoughts were lustful and so unlike her. She thought of things she'd never done before, but wanted so desperately to do with Edward if only he'd give her the chance. The moan she heard against her ear told her that he was listening in and she used it to her advantage. She gripped his hair even tighter between her fingers and continued her wayward pace.

She understood his worry and his need to be safe, but one couldn't spend their life never taking chances. Angela wouldn't. Instead of being afraid of what this was leading up to, she wanted to embrace it. They were two halves of the same heart now, she and Edward. What was left for them to do, but join together as one?

She craned her neck to meet his gaze.

"I need you with me."

With her fingers still threaded in his hair, she pulled his head down to capture his lips. The kiss was raw and demanding as she allowed herself to release all the desire she felt for him. Lost in the sensation of his tongue in her mouth, she didn't notice when one of his hand left her breast and trailed down to the elastic of her panties. Angela cried out into Edward's mouth when he slipped a finger through her wet folds.

He coaxed his finger, dragging it from her nub of her clitoris to her entrance yet never fully entering her. It was only when she raised her hips in attempt to meet his touch, did he slip a finger inside.

A shudder of breath escaped her full lips. She whimpered soundly as he made few tentative moves, slowly sliding his index finger in and out of her. It was certainly a new experience for her and when she felt a second finger enter her, Angela hissed in pain. It was uncomfortable—she couldn't deny it—but it didn't take long for her to adjust to him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and she was quick to nod for fear that he would stop. It was a few seconds before he continued to work his fingers inside her. Eyes half closed, she simply reveled in the indescribable pleasure that Edward was providing her, ignoring the slight pain that happened to come with it.

As he worked her steadily, Angela's needs became more urgent. Desperately, she tried to find a satisfying rhythm with her partner, but it was all quickly becoming too much. Edward was becoming too much. She felt the sweat on her skin as he body grew hotter and only when he ran his thumb lightly over her nub did she register the desperate "oh gods" and "please don't stop" that passed her lips. As Edward's pace quickened, so did she. Her toes started to curl and she felt the glorious buildup of her orgasm coming to the head.

She was _so_ close.

"Not yet my Angel." Edward's voice was positively angelic as he whispered in her ear, but Angela could barely register his words as her body prepared to succumb. "Hold on for me just a little bit longer."

Hastily, he took his fingers away and untangled her fingers from his hair. She whimpered, eyes opening wide at the lost of contact, but Edward quickly climbed down her body. In one fluid move, he slid off her panties and settled rightly between her legs. Angela didn't even have time to register what was next before she saw his face disappear between her legs and felt his tongue run expertly over her dripping sex. She arched her back and let out a cry so loud that Edward was grateful that her family was nowhere near the house. Angela thrashed under his mouth, but he didn't relent. He wrapped his hands underneath her thighs and pulled in even closer as he worked in unison with her bucking hips. Up and down, in and out. Over and over again, he took her with his limber tongue.

"_Edward…_" Angela's voice was panicked, warning. She couldn't hold out any longer, and thankfully Edward didn't want her to now that he'd gotten a chance to taste her.

When he felt her on the cusp of ecstasy, he latched on to her clit and sucked hard. That was all it took for Angela to cry out his name as she came with a shudder. Back arched, heels digging into his back; she bucked against him while riding out the waves of her orgasm.

Angela's hips stopped moving before Edward's mouth did and when he finally climbed back up her body, her eyes were still closed. Propped up on the pillow beside her, he kissed her forehead before placing a string of kisses along her cheeks and over her eyelids. Her skin was dewy with sweat and only after her breathing calmed did she slowly open her eyes.

"Are you all right my love?"

Angela was certain that he was concerned that he may have hurt her in some way, but it completely the opposite. She flashed him a languid smile.

"I'm…_wonderful_," she breathed in utter elation, tossing her head back further into the pillow. "I'd never…_you know_. I didn't know it would feel quite like _that_." She took a few deep breaths as Edward grinned, running a hand over her damp hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I_ loved_ it," she clarified, rolling onto her side to face him. A few moments passed before she noticed to the state of her clothing. No bra, no panties, and her shirt was still pulled up pass her narrow hips. With a certain level of modesty that she hadn't displayed earlier, she righted her shirt before slipping into Edward's waiting arms. "And I love you for being willing to try with me."

"It was my pleasure." When Edward kissed her lips full on, Angela could have sworn she caught the faintest taste of herself. She eagerly leaned in for more. Edward was such a generous lover. He would give her the intimacy that she craved of him, but he would never ask the same of her in return. He didn't really have to. She'd give herself to him willing if it was what he wanted.

_Let me do this_, she silently pleaded and within a few drawn out moments, Edward let out a sigh of defeat. He released his hold on her hands, letting his own fall to his side. Angela didn't wait for him to change his mind (or her to lose her nerve) as she reached into his pants and enclosed her hand around the base of his cock. She squeezed firmly.

The guttural moan that passed Edward's lip sounded almost like a growl and surprisingly it stirred something primal within Angela. She felt a level of satisfaction that she hadn't expected watching Edward submit to her. It was different, being the one in control. Most of the time, it was he who left her wanting more so to see him lying in front of her, unguarded and responding so openly to her touch, excited Angela more than she could have imagined.

The first stroke was experimental; a test to see how he liked to be touched. Since she'd never done this before she sort of felt like she walking in the dark, but sex wasn't that complicated. He was a man, she was a woman, and their bodies were made to respond to each other.

She looked up to see his lips parted, eyes laden as he tilted his head back. He was fighting so hard to stay in control, but she could clearly see his walls falling down.

Angela took her cues from him, changing the pace of her hand motions ever so slightly. Firm strokes mixed with the lightest of touches. She ran her thumb gingerly over the head of his cock while working an enclosed hand up and down his shaft in a lazy fashion. Only when his hips rose to meet her did she quicken her pace. With her other hand resting on his inner thigh for support, she pumped him hard and fast before slowing down once more.

"_Angela…_" he moaned. His voice was husky, throatier as he rocked his hip, eager for the friction of her hand.

Encouraged by the uttering of her name, she squeezed him more firmly, massaging the underside of his cock, the tips of her fingers grazing his balls.

Truthfully, the sight of Edward succumbing to her was making her wet all over again. She knew he was fighting to stay in control, but she wanted him to lose it. Just once she wanted to see this beautiful man come undone. She gave his cock another good stroke, increasing her rhythm again. On the tip of the head was a dew of cum and thinking why not, Angela lowered her head.

"_No, no_…"Edward tried to stop her, but his protests were swallowed by a long groan when she took him in her mouth. Lauren and Jessica didn't prepare me for this, she thought surprised at herself. As her lips made contact with his tip, Edward grunted, gripping her sheets so tightly that she vaguely heard the threads ripping between his fingers.

Despite his temperature, Edward tasted warm and pungent in her mouth. She took care not to graze him with her teeth as she licked up and down his thick length. Driven by the ecstasy filled moans that passed his lips, she experimented, swirling her tongue this way and that around him as she continued to move up and down.

When Angela paused to take a breath, he thrust his hips, fighting an erupting climax. "Ang stop," he pleaded when she moved to lower her mouth to him once again. "_Stop, stop, stop…_"

Breathless (although he didn't need to breathe), Edward quickly sat up, pulling away from her. For a second, Angela was confused by his actions, but understood immediately when he took hold of his manhood and cried out as he came into his hand. He tried to work himself while riding out his orgasm, but Angela was quick to resume her position. Straddling his legs, she took hold of him and picked up where he'd left off, never minding the sticky mess that soiled the front of her shirt.

Edward whimpered loudly as he rested his head against in the curve of her neck. He ran his hands up her arms and into her hair before pulling her head down to captured his lips. All the moans and groans he uttered thereafter were literally swallowed by her as she pumped him faster and faster until she was sure he was fully spent.

When she pulled away for air, there was Chester cat grin on her face.

"Now _**that**_," she breathed, resting her forehead against her lover's, "is what I call a _**real**_ compromise Mr. Cullen."

Edward laughed, nodded his head in agreement. His topaz eyes were practically sparkled as his body does when in direct sunlight. "Ms. Webber, I do believe you're right."

***


End file.
